Hayloft Kids
by Emothgurl
Summary: Johnny has an important decision to make - should he go back to the farm and help his ailing Aunt, or stay with the ARC and Metajets but erase his hometown memories? maggie knows she's with his decision, whatever it is, but what IS it?
1. Johnny's Dilemma

Haystack Kids

1: Johnny's Dilemma

Okay – remember the last thing that happened? Me and Johnny went to the dance? But first we totally kissed in front of his room? I kept his sweater? Blah-di-Blah-blah?

It seemed like there couldn't be anything to break us up. But something did: time. Johnny's Aunt was getting old. She was only in her late thirties, but had lung, kidney, and heart problems. Living on a farm is healthy, but it's strenuous, too. Since Johnny's aunt was alone after Johnny left for the ARC and Metajets, and she was still young and spritely so she didn't hire many hands, she had to work on nearly 300 acres everyday, with only two or three helpers. She wasn't getting on too well; the check-up bills were decreasing the farm income, and she didn't think she could stand it anymore.

So she called Johnny to visit her for a day. He did. Left about five in the morning. Got home nearly midnight.

I knew something was up.

So when he flew in 11:40 pm, I was waiting in the engine room, slurping a soda. I had a pack of Nachos, too.

When he walked in, tired and worn, and saw me sitting on top of one of the repair tables, his eyes held a questioning glance.

I slid off, shyly offered the pack of nachos, gave him a sip from my soda, kissed him noisily square on his mouth, and made him sit down.

After recovering from the random show of affections, Johnny sighed. His shoulders slumped forward. He coughed. There was hay stuck to his hair. I pulled it out and sat next to him.

"So, Johnny how was your Aunt?" I said in a low voice.

He smiled at me then. "Maggster, you read me better than anyone else." I smiled back at him.

He paused, sliding off his gloves.

"Maggie," he said.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"My aunt's real bad."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"I might have to –" Johnny turned and lifted my face up to study it like he was considering something.

"Might have to…?" I prompted. Though I didn't need the words. His face said it all.

"You tell me," he said decidedly. "You know. I can tell."

"You might have to leave?" I asked in a voice so slow and tiny it seemed like a baby snail.

"Yes." Johnny's answer cut my heart like a knife. I felt a stab of pain.

"Oh." I said. And that was when he told me everything about her, how his Aunt was seriously sick, and how she didn't think she could keep up anymore. "She told me she hated to bother me, to ruin my career, to disrupt my fun, but she said I might be interested to know about our farm, since it's been part of my childhood," Johnny said. For once it was him pouring his heart out.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's your life."

He nodded. "But so are the ARC and Metajets."

"I know they are, Johnny."

"And Zak and Trey," he said.

I looked at him, eyes narrowed.

He allowed a small laugh. "But most importantly, you." Then he pulled me against him and kissed me. Just like that. Like we were officially together. And I didn't mind, I tell you.


	2. Record Setting

Haystack Kids

2: Record-setting

So guess what? Johnny got a Leave. He set a record. He was the first ever to have a four-week Leave from the ARC _and _Metajets.

And he was our key to fun.

I went to my dad and begged him to let me go with Johnny. He knows we're kinda together, thanks to Zak, who had told him we were kissing, and his eyes had a twinkle, even though his expression remained serious.

Then a smile cracked and he said, "As your Captain, I say - I dismiss what I say. As your Dad, I say go for it."

I grinned.

"You and your boyfriend go have fun," he said.

I faced him square and narrowed my eyes. "We are not yet officially – you know. Don't test me, Dad." He chuckled. "I'm serious."

"Aren't you supposed to be grateful?" he said.

I shook my head, smiled. Then I hugged Dad. Really, he was a fine man.

***

Guess what? When Trey and Zak heard, they let it fly in my face. "You little go-behind," Zak tried to act angry.

Trey said, "Why can't _we _have a Leave too!" With envy in his voice. At that moment Johnny stepped inside the room.

"Who's getting a Leave?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Zak shook his head, "You and your girlfriend are getting four weeks off. _Four weeks_!!!"

Johnny's face was red. It matched his face.

Trey laughed.

I seethed.

Then Dad saved the day by stepping in and saying, "Who said anything about trey and Zak not getting a month, too?"

Then we were all jumping and cheering, and we all went to out rooms to pack. Johnny'd set a record – he was in our good books.


	3. Number Uno

Hayloft Kids

3: Number Uno

The first kiss of the day came when we were in Johnny's jet.

Remember I told you it'd crashed? Well, turns out Captain Strong had an extra blueprint – and it was easy to assemble, so he got an exact replica of is old one, except this one had a better paint job. It was exactly like his old one, even the smell. When I stuck my head in for an inspection, I caught a whiff of Bubbly Soda, Johnny's one sponsor.

Since my jet was harder to remake, it was still gonna take five weeks eight days after out leave was off. Black Cloud had tried to study the tech of my plane, but a fuse I'd set there blew when they entered a wrong security password. Close call.

So we were sharing a jet again.

We were just leaving, and then Trey and Zak zoomed ahead. Johnny tailed behind because we were talking nineteen to the dozen.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"I decide to let Zak and Trey come with us to the farm. To learn being 'farm boy' isn't so unimportant after all," he said, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Wipe that grin off, Ace," I said.

"Would you do the Honors?" Johnny asked.

"Certainly," I said, leaning over and planting one. And I didn't just give him a peck, either. I stayed for about five minutes.

"We're gonna crash again," Johnny said, sideways out of his mouth because I was still on him.

"Okay," I said, and settled in my seat. That was kiss number one.


	4. Cricket

Hayloft Kids

4: Cricket

Usually my farm isn't so far away. I didn't know what was to worry about, not seeing Maggie 24/7, if I chose the hometown option. But still.

I said usually. But we had a million stopovers.

"That branch of Wendy's has the _new_ Tortilla Pizza!" (Trey).

"Look! A Videogame shop with the latest _BrushTouch 0.98741_!" (Zak).

"I really need a new set of boots. And there's a Vila Claire's outlet right _there!_" (Maggie).

"Gloves! With the _softest _and _sturdiest _Bobcat elastic!" (Me).

Well, what do you expect? We were on leave for _the first time ever!_

Finally, "Ooh! Cows! _Moo_vellous!" (Zak).

We groaned. He tells the lamest puns.

Pretty soon I could recognize the bordering oak fence we had carefully erected last year.

"Good _work, _farm boy!" Trey's sarcastic voice came over the headset.

I gritted my teeth. "We have a fence on the South end, Jordan, which needs mending. You can do that and see how easy it is."

Then we all started laughing and or a moment I forgot about the big problem I had to solve. The one I had to resolve alone.

***

Okay, so when we got there, we all landed on this long dirt runway. Johnny helped me down.

Johnny's Aunt Louise, Amy and Noah, his two other best friends, came and said hello. So did Cassidy. They went into the house to fix something for us and we all looked around.

I was pretty familiar with the place; we'd been here once when Black Cloud had stolen the generator and fired drone jets into the town. The Metajets and Amy and Noah saved it, though.

That was when my eyes chanced on something: a girl. A pretty girl. She didn't have red hair, it was black. Usually I say braids are for kindergarteners, but she'd tied her shining jet-black hair into plaits and she looked hot. She couldn't be a relative. Was she his ex?

My fears were proven when I glanced over at Johnny and his face held a certain amount of uneasiness.

"Johnny!" the girl cried and rushed to him. She threw her legs around his waist, heaved herself up, and planted a million kisses on his face. She actually put her _tongue _in _my_ Johnny's mouth and slid her hand in the back pocket of his suit.

I was just standing there, dead-shocked. Zak and Trey were looking at me with sympathy. And it wasn't mock pity.

Johnny, looking frazzled, put the girl down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

He looked at me, and his eyes held a look that said, "I'll explain later," but instead he just stood up straighter and said, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Cricket."

This leave was gonna be Hell.


	5. lamely Pathetic

Hayloft Kids

5: Lamely Pathetic

Johnny sighed and slumped, standing against the closed (And locked) kitchen door.

I was standing in front of him, my arms crossed, my eyebrows seesawing, my right foot tapping.

"So," I said.

That was all it took.

Trey and Zak were sitting on the table, Trey chewing an oatmeal cookie. They were trying not to act curios.

Johnny took a deep breath.

"Cricket," was all he said.

"Yeah, she's hot, Man," Zak piped in. I glared.

"A few years back, yeah, I'd have agreed with you," Johnny said.

I stared fixedly at him. He gave up, raised his arms. "Okay, one year ago."

"So is she your…" Trey said.

"Ex? Yeah."

"Wow." It was Zak. He had a tone of appreciation in his voice.

"She hit on me. We went to middle school together. Dragged me behind a cart one day and just stuck into my throat," Johnny said.

"And you thought she was _nice!?_" I said.

He looked a bit guilty.

"A year ago, we were all saying swears and stuff. Lots of kids were mopping each other's teeth."

"Yeah?" that was me.

"We thought it was cool. We were like, hey, we're bad kids. Some even – did it." Johnny was looking out the window.

"_Yeah?!_" I said again.

He nodded.

"D'you know what?" I said. Trey and Zak were quiet, watching us with interest.

"Well, do you know?" I repeated.

"No." Johnny was studying my face. But even if he was blindfolded, I was pretty sure he'd have been able to gauge the fury in my voice.

"That," I spit, "Is one of the lamest, pathetic excuses I've ever heard." I walked up to Johnny, stepped on his shoe, and then yanked the door open and stomped out as I banged it shut.


	6. The second dilemma

Hayloft Kids

6: The 2nd Dilemma

So now I had two dilemmas: (a) the metajets/ARC pro pilot vs. farm boy/hometown guy and (b) the Maggie vs. Cricket one.

The second dilemma I was sure about whom to choose. But then, I wasn't sure _how _to choose. Or rather, how to tell them which one I had. Actions, blunt words, agh, help me! Cricket wasn't one to handle it so easy. And she'd just giggle at first and say in a syrupy vice how _funny_ I was, but I had to be _joking_. And if I insisted that yes, it _was _Maggie, you Airhead, she'd just get mad and probably start smear campaigns about me or Maggie or both.

I needed to convert her. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks: Zackary Kim.


	7. Plans and Horrors

Hayloft Kids

7: Plans and Horrors

"Sure thing, bro," said Zak, grinning. He'd wanted a shot at Cricket, and here was his cue.

I'd asked him to go and stir Cricket up a little - flirt, ask her out, anything. If Cricket liked him, she'd drop me, and then I could focus on Maggie.

Speaking of Maggie, where _was _she?

I found her sitting on the top of the cliff, swinging her legs as she sat on a boulder.

I came behind her noiselessly and stood silently.

"You can come and talk, you know. Not like I have a dagger at this time," Maggie's invitation surprised me.

I recovered, walked around the rock, and sat beside her.

I laced our fingers together, hoping she would ease up.

'dAs I hoped, she responded. She didn't pull away and leaned her blonde hair against my shoulder.

"I know I have a bad temper, Johnny. Eve though It's you who has the red hair," I had to smile. "I try everyday to try to control myself, and sometimes it works, but usually I end up blowing up and hurting someone," she said. I was surprised. Maggie hasn't been _that _open before.

Maggie turned to me, her eyes searching. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly and sincerely.

I smiled at her.

"Forgiven," I replied.

We hugged then. Maggie was pressing her face into my chest so hard I thought she'd bore through. When she began jerking her head, I realized she was laughing.

Then we kissed again. It still felt like an electric shock. But we weren't frenching, like that day in the hall. We were just kissing ordinary, which was fine, too. I could feel Maggie's breath come in little puffs, and I felt her eyelashes flutter softly against my cheek. I had both hands on her face and she was still clinging to my jacket. She smelled like buttermilk and I realized she'd been in the barn.

The moment was spoiled by a sharp gasp.

Maggie and I detached and looked around.

We both thought uh-oh at the same time: Cricket was standing there, her hands to her mouth, her eyes huge and round.


	8. The girl and the fury

Hayloft Kids

8: The Girl and the Fury

Cricket took one look at Maggie, squinted, sizing her up. I froze. "You're not even hot!" Cricket screeched, seeing Maggie's barrette and suit. "Those clothes of yours are for sports freaks! What would Johnny wanna do with you? You're a girl; you're not supposed to be an adventure person. You're weird, and I don't like it. Did you hypnotise Johnny or something?"

Maggie and I were still standing a bit close, and I whispered, "Did I mention she's the daughter of the richest farmer in town? She's a bit spoiled."

Maggie scowled at me. "So I noticed. And no, you didn't even give a _hint_." I knew you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know Cricket was a brat.

"You don't even know how to kiss right!" yelled Cricket. "You were just standing there! Like fools! Don't you know what the tongue is for, you idiot?" she was stepping closer to Maggie, ad I didn't I like it.

"Speak up, you common farm brat!" it was Maggie now. Uh-oh. She'd ignited. I'd better prepare for a cat fight.

Cricket sniffed. "I'm not even close. I bet you'd be horrible in a dress."

Maggie sneered, "Oh, you want a dress? If you wore one, you'd probably be so fed up with it you'd cut it up to your thongs –"I'd never known Maggie could talk like that! "– just to get all the guys!"

Cricket laughed. "Do you wear thongs, Jet hotshot? I bet you've never even slept with someone!"

"Of course I haven't! Unlike you, I'm not a slu -" that was when Cricket rammed into her and sent her flying. I knew Maggie was a pro fighter and was a little worried it wouldn't be a fair fight. I needn't have worried. A cat fight is very different from a battle between good and evil.

In the next few minutes, I heard names I'd never envy known to exist in the male world. I was still standing shell-shocked. Actually, on the inside, I was smiling. It was oh so_ nice_ to have girls fighting over you!

All the commotion drew Noah, Amy, Zak, and Trey to the scene.

"Where's Aunt Louise?" I asked.

"Inside," said Trey.

"What happened?" Zak asked, even though it was obvious.

"Matches and Gasoline met," I replied.

Amy scrunched her nose. "Is that Cricket? That little popular fake?" I nodded.

Noah shook his head.


	9. A Bet

Hayloft Kids

9: A Bet

We stopped fighting when the spectators left. Cricket had given me a few bruises, a scratch, and a good kick in the gut. She, in turn, was bedraggled, black, and soiled. If she'd seen her hair…

"I bet you can't even be elegant even for one night," snarled Cricket.

"Twenty bucks," I said coolly.

"Deal."

I met up with the team in the house.

I marched up to Johnny, informed him I was sore at him, and asked Aunt Louise where I my room was.

I cleaned up, put on a pair of jeans (in a long, long, time!), and a black t-shirt that said, "FYI, I've had a bad day. Get out of my way" in neon green block letters.

I stood before a full length mirror and liked what I saw. I had some curves, at least, to battle with, and the shirt a nice neckline that wasn't so daring but low all the same. I turned to the side ad smiled. I had a considerable butt, at least.

Someone knocked at the door. "Maggie, it's dinner time, in case you wanna eat," Zak called, opening the door.

I knew I didn't' have to blush so I didn't when he raised his eyebrows ands said, "Ooh, what's the get-up for? Johnny?" I rolled my eyes and told him that we weren't expected to wear our suits when we were on leave.

So I tripped down the stairs, and when Johnny saw me, his eyes didn't really boggle, but they just got a sort of glassy look in them. Then he looked down and said we had casserole.


	10. Some Farm Fun

Hayloft Kids

10: Some Farm Fun

Maggie wasn't too mad at me the next morning so we all decided to tie bales of hay. We walked in the early sun to the fields. I handed everyone a bundle of string and said, "So this is how you do it. First you have to estimate how big the block's gonna be, and then you get all the straw you need and compress it together, then you –" Trey cut in. "I don't think we need any instructions, farm boy. Looks pretty simple to me," I hid my smile.

"Okay," I said.

Maggie and Zak decided to stay and listen, though. I knew she wasn't mad at me, but could tell she wasn't exactly happy either.

"Three, two, one," I cut in the discussion.

We heard Trey yell.

We twisted around and saw he'd fallen in the wagon because the bale of hay he'd been heaving had broken apart. His feet stuck awkwardly into the air, and the blue sweatpants he had on were pooling about his ankles. Maggie and Zak stifled their giggles.

I calmly strode over to him, pulled him up by his feet, and gathered the hay that was strewn about. Bunched it together carefully, tied it with Trey's rope, and carried to the wagon.

"Try not to fall over so much, Trey," is said, "or else your head might land in a big pile of a cow's do."

He gritted his teeth.

The first days sped along quickly. Before I knew it, week one was over.

I had Trey and Zak fix the fence, too. They had to rip it out and try again two times before they actually caught on to my directions.

Week two…

Maggie, I sent to feed the chickens. When she screeched much too loudly, the barn cats, dogs, geese, and even lambs came and screamed at the grain she was carrying. She toppled over when they rushed at the bad of seed shed dropped in surprise.

Always…

Even though Aunt Louise was sick, she still cooked great. Every mealtime, we stuffed ourselves full then went to the hayloft to stargaze for an hour and rest. I was pretty happy, except Maggie wasn't sitting too near to me anymore.

That was the thing I wasn't so exited about. That and the huge dilemma I had to face.


	11. An Invitation

Hayloft Kids

11: An Invitation

It was the end of the second week.

Johnny came into the breakfast table one morning. "Johnny," Aunt Louise called, "They're holding a summer-autumn dance in Cassidy's barn in one week. You think you guys would like to come?" here was my chance. To win the bet. If I could somehow just get dressed correctly and have nice manners (not that I didn't'), then that Cricket would bite dust.

"Okay," we all said.


	12. Action

Hayloft Kids

12: Action

"When are you gonna take action, Zak?" I asked after breakfast.

He grinned at me. "I'm gonna ask her to the dance."

"Cricket?" I asked.

"Sure," Zak replied.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Trey was standing in the room, too. He sniffed. "Cricket? That little brat?"

Zak frowned.

Trey saw the look and tactfully cut in, "I think I'll ask someone, too," he said.

"Oh?" Zak raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked. Even though I had a feeling that…

"Well…" started Trey.

'Who?" asked Zak impatiently.

"You're gonna bug me day and night," Trey said.

"I won't!" said Zak automatically and indignantly. I laughed.

"You'll see who on the night of the dance," Trey said mysteriously and covered his face with an open magazine.

"You're asking Maggie, of course?" Zak asked me. I looked down.

"I don't know. She's been acting…different. Maybe I'll just go alone, or with you guys, and see what happens. Y'know, play it by ear." Zak and Trey nodded, quiet.

"So, ah, want some cookies?" Trey said at last. "They're oatmeal with bran."


	13. Agreements

Hayloft Kids

13: Agreements

I was helping washing dishes one day after lunch. The boys had gone out to laze around under the hay.

Aunt Louise was standing to my left.

All of a sudden, she laughed out loud.

"I should have known. It's you and Johnny together, isn't it?" I looked at her, blushing.

She smiled even wider.

"I asked him how he was finding the people at the ARC, and e said the CEO's kid wasn't so bad."

I felt warm.

"So it's you, eh?" I nodded.

"Except, I've been – avoiding him lately." I said, in a low voice.

Aunt Louise laughed again. "Playing hard to get?"

I grinned in relief. "Yes. Until the dance. I made a bet with Cricket…" I paused to make sure she knew what was up. She nodded. "…and I'm supposed to be all elegant and girly that night. Or I lose twenty dollars and my dignity."

"Don't worry, dear, I'll help you prepare. Cricket was always just so…wrong for Johnny. We'll start after finishing this."

We did. She taught me how to walk down the dance floor that night, sashay, and bang my hips from side to side.

She taught me how to 'drag' my feet in a flirty way.

She also showed me how to dance a waltz, a tango, and all sorts of other stuff.

By the end of the week, I was pooped. I was also incredibly nervous. The guys never knew what was going on, though. We were sure to practice when they were out.

Then I woke up one day and looked at the calendar. It was the day of the dance.


	14. Mementos

Hayloft Kids

14: Mementos

When night came, everyone went to their rooms to prepare. I went to Aunt Louise's room as she beckoned me in.

There, on her bed, laid flat and smoothed out, was a gorgeous black dress.

It had a thin, thin strap that looked like it could've been made of silver moonlight. The neckline was low and had a plunging V shape. The top part had a small sprinkling of jet-black sequins. The waist was tied with a beautiful sparkly silver satin ribbon. The skirt was shimmery, with silver beads that shined delicately even in the bright white light. I gasped.

"It was mine," Aunt Louise said.

"Was?" I inquired.

"It's yours now."

I couldn't speak. "But – but – I can't -" I finally stammered.

She smiled at me and picked it up, and held it front of me. "Johnny will like this for sure," she said devilishly.

I sighed. She had me. "Okay," I said.

I twirled in front of the mirror. Amazing. The change, the outfit, everything.

The dress hugged my body snugly.

I thought the steep neckline was both sexy and innocent.

My waist looked better than it had ever curved.

My hips jutted out nicely. Not too bony, not too thick.

I liked the look of my bare back.

The dress was made for me. It reached my knees, billowing in a magical breeze.

Then Aunt Louise cut in. "You look gorgeous, dear."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Then she pulled my ponytail off. It was the first time I'd worn my hair like this in a long, long time. I'd resolved to keep it that way since Mom had left us.

My mane curled around my shoulders. It made my neck look good – hot. It was tall, thin, and graceful. Ha-ha, Cricket…

I walked to my suitcase and drew out a box. I lifted its cover carefully.

Inside was my mother's necklace. It had a simple silver heart pendant with one single crystal.

Next to the necklace was a set of earrings. They were silver, too, with diamonds chips.

I got tears in my eyes.

I put them on with care.

Then Aunt Louise made me wear this pair of beautiful shoes that'd come with the dress– not too high-heeled, but low and comfy. They matched the dress perfectly. They had a beautiful black cover. This silver, glittering, slipper was dreamland.

I was a walking memento scrapbook.


	15. Punch and Tangos

**A/N: If i forgot to mention this in my previous chapters/fanfics, i do NOT own Metajets [Actually, i see absolutely no point in putting disclaimer messages. this site, is, after all, called Fan Fiction. Fan means - well, you like that novel/movie/cartoon/etc., and fiction means it has not happened on this category (novel/movie/cartoon/etc.) so obviously - well, drop it. anyway, just worte to tell you that the moves here, i do not own either, because i took their referece form the Valentine's Day Tango mentioned in "Another Cinderella Story" which was performed by Drew Seely and Selena Gomez...**

Hayloft Kids

15: Punch and Tangos

I choked on my punch when a beautiful, beautiful, girl slowly, slowly, sashayed across the dance floor. Her waist looked thin and sexy, her hips slowly swayed from right to left, left to right. That dress and those shoes looked familiar.

At first, she looked like a complete stranger. A real-life Cinderella. But I looked closer, and I saw someone. Someone I really, really, liked, and possibly loved. There were the same fun-loving eyes, the cute nose, and the blonde hair that was down now. I knew the simple jewellery she was wearing was her Mom's. Maggie looked so grown up, so hot. But she also looked young and sweet and calm.

Calm. Oh no. she was acting cool and my ears were singed off from the blush I had on. I closed my mouth.

She only had some mascara and lip gloss on. But she still was so, so, beautiful. I was running out of descriptions. Her elegant black dress skimmed over a waist and hips I'd only imagined to exist. She had curves that were a new discovery. Her legs – call it sexist – looked white and smooth and soft.

I shakily put the punch I was drinking on a nearby table. She walked up to me. Everything about her glittered; her dress, her shoes, her jewellery, her eyes. Another thing that was attention-drawing didn't glitter; it was her neck. It was long and smooth and white. I gulped and nervously looked around. Zak and Trey looked shocked, too. But it wasn't a look that said 'look, she's hot, I'll go and try to get her'. They were just surprised. Who wouldn't be with the transformation?

Just then a tango started. My palms were sweaty.

Without a word Maggie curtsied to me. I bowed.

My right hand held her waist, and my left hand gripped her right. She had her left hand on my shoulder. Then we went off. As I remember it perfectly clear, I'll try to narrate.

It's hard to explain what we did, b

First, twisting her left ankle, she lightly drew a semicircle on the floor with her right foot.

Then I pulled up to a snap.

I went back, she went forward. My left foot and her right were parallel.

I stepped back, crossed my right leg over my leg, uncrossed, and stepped close again.

She wiggled her butt, folded her right leg up behind her, and brought it back down again, this time thrusting it forward, past my left leg.

She bent down and circled the floor with her right leg again.

We drew up.

Then her right leg stepped forward, and my left back.

I stepped back and strode a step with my right leg.

The, we just froze for a moment. Our eyes flashed at each other. I saw her mile-log eyelashes up close for the first time. And then I twirled her around.

Maggie's golden hair flew around, shining and gleaming in the dim light. I was enchanted.

She sharply pulled back, and I stepped backwards, then left. She stepped forwards and right.

I stepped forward, and right. She stepped back then left.

Then she took a first step, sliding her right foot around my right, then pulling it back.

We danced to from a square for a while. Then our feet (my left and her right) circled counter clockwise and she bent down, her right leg behind her. I pulled her up and twirled again.

Then she hooked her left leg around my right thigh and lifted her right foot. God, how did she learn to do that?

We danced in a square again. Then she stepped forward twice and her right foot quickly snapped around my right leg again.

Her left foot was raised, and she used my raised right foot as a quick ledge. She used it to hop once, and then she spun again.

I lifted her and swung her around, counter clockwise. She hooked both legs around my waist and I swung her again, clockwise this time. She put her feet down.

Then she did a triple twirl. She folded her arms in front of her and her gown looked beautiful, flying into a glittery, shimmery, silver, green, pink and white cloud. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, she was standing right in front of me. She put her right hand to my face and stroked the whole length of my cheek. Then she walked away slowly. In a daze, I watched her dance away. I noticed the back of her dress was low and open. Then I just floated towards the door for some fresh air.


	16. Hiccups & Handerchiefs

**A/N: Cabin Warning, Brace yourslef for osme high-altitude chessyness. I'm serious - a lotta mush coming up...**

Hayloft Kids

16: Hiccups and Handkerchiefs

After leaving a dumbstruck Johnny to catch his breath, I mingled with the crowd for a little. I talked with Zak and a little with Cricket who happened to be his date, and with a more pleasant Amy and Trey, who'd gone together.

I also chatted with Aunt Louise, Cassidy, and Noah, who'd gone with Renee, a nice, plump, brown-haired girl from the other side of town.

Everyone looked good.

I had to admit that Cricket looked good. She had on this red dress that was cut lower than mine, and she didn't have any straps on. She wore these _high _heels, and I was wondering why she didn't go to the circus and be stilt-girl.

Then there was Amy in her long blue gown with sleeves that were loose and flowing. Her neckline was high. No wonder Trey thought she was respectable. She wore these pretty sandals that had a bit of a high sole, but not much else.

Renee was wearing a cute little yellow dress that reached her shins. She wore matching doll shoes.

Everyone seemed to have a good time. I did, too, until I realized that Johnny wasn't anywhere in sight to make the drool come out of.

I looked around. He couldn't have gone into a separate room. So I decided to go outside and see if I could find him there.

There was some damp soil outside, and I saw a print of Johnny's shoes. They went in the direction of his house.

I followed them.

They led me to his barn. I stepped inside and looked around. There were pails and brooms and hoes, but no Johnny. Then I looked up to the loft. I could hear someone breathe.

I carefully climbed the ladder. It was a nice dress I had on and I didn't want to ruin it. As for my shoes, they held on pretty well, not being heels.

When I reached the top, the first thing I saw was Johnny's suit jacket.

Then I saw him, facing away from me, with his white shirt on, chewing a grass blade, lying on a pile of hay, doing nothing.

"Johnny?" my voice was lost in the big, empty space around us. Between us.

But he heard me. He looked around at me and said, "Oh, hi, Mag." Then he looked away again.

I picked up his jacket. I walked to him. I slid my shoes off.

I lay down next to him. I evened my breath with his breathing.

And then I started to cry.

At first I wasn't sure. Usually Maggie doesn't cry. But as her whimpers and sobs became clearer and clearer, I was corrected.

"Maggie?" I said softly.

She tried to stop crying, and began hiccupping. Maggie?" I repeated, "Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "I'm taboo." "Oh." I said.

I cautiously put a hand out to touch her shoulder. This time she didn't jerk away.

Then she just began crying all over again. "This time you're definitely not fine," I said. She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head again.

This time I said it even more softly: "Maggie, please tell. Please, Mag."

She burst into a fresh bought of tears. But then she swept her hand all around us and whispered, "This, Johnny. All of it. I'm sick and tried of having to face all this, and having to tolerate stuff I don't even consider in my department."

I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on one elbow and gazed at her. "Your dad always says that you need trials to understand strength."

"I know he says that, Johnny. And I know it's true. I believe it. I accept it. But I just can't –" She broke off, and wiped her eyes again. I fished around in my pocket and gave her my handkerchief. She took it, "Thanks," and blew her nose.

Then she continued. "Being a pilot, being a Metajets Agent, It's exhilarating. But sometimes I just wish I could settle down. I know we've seen a lot of interesting places, and done lots of fun things, and we've had the best adventures anyone could wish for. But it's – I can't explain. It's like one half of me is drawn to staying home on a rainy day with nothing on but a blanket and socks and curling up with you on the loveseat and eating popcorn and watching movies, while the other part goes off to kick butt and shoot bombs. I don't know. It's just so confusing. And why am I telling you this? You've got enough dilemmas to handle – what to do with your Aunt. Staying with or leaving me and the Metajets. Then there's Cricket and me – but it's pretty obvious who you'd pick. I mean Cricket's girlfriend material. She acts like a girl and she's a hottie, and here's Maggie, with a stupid Barrette and ponytail she's had on forever, and she wears sneakers and a so-not-classy green suit. I mean, how more _un_-girly can I get?" she finished this speech with another sniffle.

I swallowed. She blew her nose.

"I mean, cricket has these designer jeans, and she –" I reached over with my other hand and turned Maggie sideways to face me. She broke off.

I drew her in. she let me wrap my arms around her and I put both hands on her face kissed her once, very, very, gently, on the forehead, before telling her something important that been on my mind for a very, very, long time.


	17. A Talk

**Pizza Puke!!! Extra Cheese Topping no extra charge! Even if you diidn't ask for it!!!**

Hayloft Kids

17: A Talk

Johnny was pressed tight against me. I liked it. He was warm and he breathed on me, his chest rising and falling. It was quiet.

"Maggie," he said gently.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you know something?" he asked.

He looked down at me with the nicest, most handsome face I'd ever seen.

"What is it?" I asked in a voice as tiny as an atom.

"I love you very, very, much, Maggie," he said softly. My breath caught in my throat.

"I've loved you since the day you took off your helmet and told me you weren't impressed. I really, really like you, but I love you too. I think you're very smart and pretty and brave and sweet and hot, not the way Cricket thinks it means, but in a way that says you're great, not just because you're sexy and sassy and all the other stuff you are. And I don't care if Cricket is more girly than you. You should like people for who they are, not by the standards of their sex. I think you're awesome, and perfect, and I think your suit looks good on you, too. And I think that your hair is nice. It smells nice. I love it when you're fierce and talkative and funny, but I like you this way, too. I think you should be very, very proud of being a pro Pilot and even more, a Metajets. I know you get sick of it sometimes, but imagine if life was perfect and you'd go _crazy _lookin for something to get tired of. And you're young; you still have lots to find out. But I don't mind telling you a little in advance. You're an awesome person, Maggie Strong." Then he was silent.

The big knot in my throat came undone as he told me all of this.

It broke free and a flood of tears came rushing into my eyes. I hugged him back and rested my forehead on his chest and took a deep breath.

She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. They were stuck there, and they made her pupils illuminated. I could see myself reflected in hem. Then she opened her mouth and said, "I really like you, too Johnny. Actually I really love you. But the decision? Have you made it yet?"

After the shock of the first two sentences, I heard the other two. I set my mouth in a grim line. "I don't know."

She slid a hand over his chest, right where my heart was. "Follow your heart," Maggie whispered.

"I really love flying," I said.

She nodded. "But - ?"

"But my Aunt Louise!"

"Is that what it is, Johnny? Because we could always work something out."

"What about you, Mag?" I asked her. "What if I choose - ?" My voice hung in the air.

She averted her eyes. When she looked back, there were more fresh tears on her cheeks. "I know you'll make the wiser decision, Johnny. You know which one I'd prefer, but I'll be with you which ever one you choose."

I gulped. Now I felt like crying, too. Actually, I'd felt like crying the whole time I'd been on leave.

"Thanks, Mag," I said.

She rolled her head on my chest, breathing hard. Her nose was red, the moonlight shone on her, and I was reminded of a brave warrior, small but strong, weakening on the battlefield but still having perseverance. She looked like an angel - an angel from the force of the Metajets.

"Man, the guy who gets you in the end is one lucky dude," I murmured without thinking. She smiled with her eyes closed and pressed even tighter. That was when I realized it: Maggie had no intention of letting go. In fact, she didn't have any plan of leaving me till she died.

I fell asleep feeling like a helium balloon: drifting up, up, up…


	18. Wake up!

Hayloft Kids

18: Wake up!

Yes, when I awoke, I _was _up. Up in the loft. I was stroking something smooth. When I looked around, I saw it was Maggie's shoulder I'd been caressing. Maggie's face was pressed into my neck; she was half on top of me. Her beautiful hair was slightly mussed, but I liked it this way, too. We were hopelessly entwined; I tried to sort of my feet from the jumble of legs in front of me. I gave up and went back to sleep.

***

When I woke up, I blinked. Not having undressed or washed up, I was surprisingly comfortable. Then I woke up more and remembered. Who wouldn't be comfortable in Johnny's arms? Not only that, his Jacket was on top of me so I wasn't cold. And _I_ was on _top_ of _Johnny_. I turned red, remembering that if I _had _undressed, well, that's a whole new story.

I creakily got up. My legs were straddling Johnny. Good thing he wasn't awake, because I felt as warm as South Africa in the middle of the day midsummer.

Worse, just as I was about to pick out my legs from Johnny's (I was still on top of him) I heard someone laugh. Johnny woke up; we saw each other and both blushed. We both looked up again.

I'm sure the revolutionary dismay on our faces was what made them look like they were:

…Zak, grinning, one eye on us and another on a very flirty-looking Cricket, who was looking back at him through long eyelashes…

…Trey, One eyebrow raised and another down, with that big-brother hey-look-what-they're-doing-again look that always made me wanna punch his nose. But not only that, he _holding hands with AMY!!!_...

…Aunt Louise, smiling her sweet old smile, that somehow told me she'd ha d a good dose of boyfriends in her day…

…Amy was a little distracted, because she was grinning so hard at Trey, but otherwise she was laughing at us, too...

…Cricket was actually _smiling _at me in a civilised manner. Then I looked and caught Zak's hand in her back pocket. This girl's got issues here, I thought…

…Noah, beaming, which told me he'd had a good evening with Renee, maybe even a little plump peck on the cheek, was saying, "Wow, Johnny, I wonder what the chairman of the ARC's gonna say when he sees you've _slept_ with his daughter!"…

…_The CAPTAIN!!!???..._

A figure emerged from behind them.

Guess who?  
"Dad?" I croaked just as Johnny mumbled "Oh, good morning, Sir, ah, have you tried Aunt Louise's pancakes yet?"

See you later when I'm out of my prison quarantine. Johnny's face looked weird: it was like he was laughing at me because my dad saw me sleeping with a boy, and scared because _he _was the boy.

When I looked at Dad again, though, he was frowning with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Breakfast's ready," said Aunt Louise and headed down the ladder "I'm making my famous pancakes". Me and Johnny looked at each other.

"Aunt Louise! You're better!" Johnny said.

"Yes, she is," Dad said. "Why do you think she's climbing like a proboscis monkey at this point?"

"I'd never even thought about that option, if she got better," Johnny murmured. Then we looked at each other, then down, and then turned red again, because we were still lying stuck together on the hay. In fact, Johnny's hands were still slung underneath my arms and around my back.

"Naw, you knew about it," said Zak. "You just wanted your little girlfriend to get all fussed over you."

"I did not!" yelled Johnny.

Surprisingly, Zak didn't press on. He just shrugged and headed down the stairs, and flirting with a giggling Cricket. Trey and Amy went down holding hands. Dad was the last to leave. "You two have fun," he said.

Have fun? Then I remembered What Zak said. Johnny had denied he'd wanted me all over him, but he hadn't denied I was his g-g-girlfriend.

He must've thought the same thing, because the next thing I knew, my face was back between his hands, and his mouth was on mine.

Then he pulled back.

"Let's go home, Princess," he said, grinning. I smiled at his mussed orange hair.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"With you," he said.

This was the best leave I'd ever had.

THE END

* * *

**Well, that's it. it's done!!! ****So anyhoo, what did you think? i SO need reviews! I know been late in updating - sorry. So i knwo i've been extra puppy-lovey, but i needed time to wera off bore. so wahahaha, i'm done! **

**I never knew A/Ns could be so fun, but i relaly didn't have the chance to put some in my earlier chaps. here, i'm making up...**

**

* * *

**

**Zak and Trey: "maggie and Johnny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! Frist comes love, then comes marriage, here comes - " Maggie and Johnny: "Aghh!!! STOP it!"**

**Maggie and Johnny (in unison): "Okay, okay, i admit it, i admit it already! I like him/her!!! happy now!?"**

**The two stare at each other.**

**Zak: "They FINALLY admitted!'**

**Trey: "If i were you, i'd brace myself. Thos two are gonna be all over the place."**

**Zak; "Why's that bad?"**

**Trey: "we'll have to wathc them making out 24/7!!!"**

**Zak: "Oh NO!!!!"**

**The END**


End file.
